My Happily Ever After
by Enigma1918
Summary: It's official. It's the night that will change Mia's life once and for all. Will she take her place as Princess of Genovia and or will she choose a different path? An alternate ending to PD1. OneShot


_**This oneshot is an alternate ending to The Princess Diaries.**_

_**This Fic is dedicated to my best friend whom I shall call her my her nickname, LordS. **_

_**LordS, I know you're reading this, so let me just say that I remember our IM conversation when I gave you the youtube link to watch Princess Diaries 2. So I just finished watching the first movie, and was inspired to write a Fic about it. I guess my mind is not only in Twilight after all. I hope you truly enjoy it. You inspired me to write this one. (haha! That is what Edward says when he plays for her the Lullaby he composed for her! Anyways, I will shut up now, this must be freaking you out.)**_

**_For those who have me on author alert, don't fret, I will update Looking For a Real Man in a couple of hours. _**

_**Disclaimer**__**: In a different case, I would say that I do not own Twilight, but here I do not own the Princess Diaries, I only own a copy of the movie. :P All characters belong to their respectful owners.**_

* * *

**My Happily Ever After**

**Mia's POV**

Today was the day of the Annual Genovian Independence Day Ball. This day I have dreaded since I was told that I was in fact royal, and that my decisions would affect an entire country this night. I never thought that my life was going to change as drastically as it has. I just wanted to pass my classes, and graduate from Grove High School with a decent grade point average. I have continuously refused to accept the fact that I am a part of a Royal family. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of it. I just wanted to be me, not some glamorous chic who likes to be the center of attention. Well at least that is what I thought the definition of a princess was after my grandmother, Clarisse the Queen of Genovia, came over to talk to me this morning. I have come to learn that being Royal is not as golden as I thought. It's a gilded process that has a different perspective to it. As prestigious as it may be, I have shown a profound disinterest to it. And I hope that tonight's decision is for the best.

I know that what I am doing right now is stupid, but I am most certain that I see no alternative that suits me best than to what I am about to do right now. I quickly went into my closet and grabbed what seemed to be most of my wardrobe. I didn't even care if it matched or not. In an unorganized fashion, I quickly tossed as much clothes that fit into my duffel bag. I put some of my saved up cash into an old sock and quickly tied it up and hid it inside of one of the black paired shoes that I managed to squeeze in the bag.

Already picturing the disappointed faces of the ones I love, I retrieved my things and stepped out into the cold and rainy night to start up my vehicle. I was able to see my grandmother's disappointed face and how her attempts had failed to change me with her most genuine intentions. I nearly felt my grandmother seeing right through me this morning when I mentioned how terribly sorry I was for all of the mistakes that I have made that she has highly disapproved of. But if she did, why didn't she try to stop me? If she knew I was trying to make my grand escape, why didn't she try to persuade me to stay? My grandmother has given me the option of choosing to be royal since the day when I started learning the proper etiquette that is considered suitable for a princess. But like Joe had mentioned earlier, I was already royal wasn't I? So practically, every single decision that I will ever make will in fact affect the entire country of Genovia. If my decisions won't either benefit me and Genovia, I might as well do something that I will be able to benefit from. This is why I have decided to make an important decision in my life. I was going to free myself from all of this. I had already felt like I was choking in the ocean before I was introduced my true identity as royal. Now I wasn't choking, I was drowning in that dark ocean that always seemed to sink me farther down.

Thankfully, my car was cooperating with me today. With a sudden move, I hit the gas pedal hard and raced away into the street. The loud screeching noise of the car must have made my next door neighbor, Mr. Robutusen come out and see what the commotion was all about, without a doubt. But I didn't care if he knew it was me. I was leaving, so I guess I will never get to hear his story about how I was officially a driving maniac. Hardly paying attention to the road, I suddenly realized of the life I was leaving behind. I would miss everyone, even the ones who have been unkind to me. I would miss my mother, and my grandmother, whom I am going to leave in great disappointment, but I will still call and write them letters. I would miss Lily. Like everyone else, she thinks I am on my way to the ball. Leaving all these people behind added more to my guilt. Well all except for one person. This person will the be the only one who will know about my departure. At least that is what I think.

I pulled over in front of the blue house that is all familiar to me. This particular house has been like my second home. As a child I came here to play with my best friend, not to mention the countless sleepovers. I knew this was good bye, so it wasn't so hard to come here. I hope the same results will happen with the person that I am about to say my farewell to. As I walked towards the entrance door, I could suddenly feel my heart beat pounding in my ears so loud, that I couldn't even listen to the rain. I was soaking wet, but I didn't even care right at this moment. My trembling hand reached for the door knob when suddenly the door was pulled open by the person who I was expecting to be here. I suddenly became very nervous. I had thought about this morning what I would say to him, but just seeing him standing right in front of I was at a loss for words. He didn't say anything, he was just staring at me. His hurt, agonized face was studying me. My vision then became blurry. Great! This was the perfect moment to start crying! Stupid traitor tears were betraying me. Before I saw his hurt face once again, I took a slow deep breath and wiped my tears away.

"I…I…came here to… uh…I'm very sorry," I said stuttered without looking up at his face. As much as I didn't want to look up at his face, I had to in order to get what I needed to say out of my system. "I am so sorry for the all the hurt that I have caused you. I was so stupid, so blind…" I quickly sucked in the tears, gladly they obliged. "What I mean to say is that instead of going to the beach party with Josh, I should have gone to the garage and stay there with you." His face was an unreadable expression. I don't know if it surprised him or if it just made him angrier. He seemed to snap out of it once he noticed what was in my car.

Before he was able to say anything, I quickly turned around to leave. I felt his hand wrap itself around my wrist. But before I could protest he pulled me up to his chest and his lips softly touched with mine. I was frozen in place. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Recovering from my sudden shock, I kissed him back. I suddenly felt my left leg rise up. My foot popped!

After our lips parted he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wasn't ready to let go of him yet, so my arms clung to his neck for dear life. Knowing that I wasn't letting go any time soon, he pulled me into a tight embrace. "You don't have to say good-bye," he whispered softly into my ear. This only made the tears jerk down faster. I wasn't ready to let go. He felt my tears soaking up his shirt, and with his thumb he wiped a falling tear from my cheek.

Without another word, he separated himself from me only to wrap his hand around mine. He pulled my into the direction of my car and opened the passenger door for me. I swiftly sled in. I didn't have to ask him what he was doing. He knew me too well. And I knew what we were about to do. Once he was on the driver's side, he started up the car and hit the gas pedal with all the force the car was able to take. While driving with his left hand, he used his right to make contact with mine. I instinctively rested my head on his shoulder. It didn't matter where we were going now. We could go and live in the middle of nowhere, or go across the globe. As long as my prince charming was with me. Oh, how much time I have wasted. I never realized that what I wanted was right in front of my face this entire time. For the first time in my life I was happy with the decision that I made, I finally felt utter control of my life, and also not to mention that I had my soul mate here with me.

**

* * *

****So there you have it. My alternate ending to the movie. **

**I had come up with so many endings, some of which were quite funny. But this ending made itself more real inside my head. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**LordS, I will be expecting a personal response from you. After all you were the one that mentioned an alternate ending that sprung to life in my head for a couple of days!**

**Night people. I have to get ready for school in a couple of hours... I can't deny myself my own beauty sleep.**

**- Enigma1918**


End file.
